A Estas Alturas
by DSDafne
Summary: A estas alturas, Iván Braginski disfrutaba de lo lindo, mientras Alfred F Jones moría de vergüenza. ¿La razón de ello? Parecía ser que Alfred F Jones tenía problemas de los que el ruso había sabido aprovecharse…


A estas alturas, Iván Braginski disfrutaba de lo lindo, mientras Alfred F Jones moría de vergüenza. ¿La razón de ello? Parecía ser que Alfred F Jones tenía problemas de los que el ruso había sabido aprovecharse…

-2 días antes-

Iván Braginski paseaba por las calles de Washington D C, levemente incómodo aunque no se le notara a simple vista. Estaba en la capital de su enemigo natural, Estados Unidos de América. Alfred F Jones les había citado para el día siguiente, quería hacer otra de sus reuniones mundiales. Llamar la atención, se dijo el ruso. Entonces, oyó un chillido y, curioso, fue a ver de qué se trataba. Vio entonces a un par de chicos, riendo y rodeando a una joven americana. Ésta parecía asustada, pero intentaba plantarles cara, mientras se tapaba el pecho con una chaqueta de bombardeo. Parecía que le habían roto la camisa que trataba de ocultar. Los americanos eran todos unos inútiles que no tenían nada mejor que molestar a chicas y estas, por su parte, no hacían nada por aprender a defenderse. Ésta vez, le haría un favor a Alfred y ayudaría a una de sus habitantes. Con ese pensamiento, sacó la tubería y se acercó, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Ne~ chicos~-canturreó el ruso-. Dejad a la chica ahora y volveos a casa como buenos americanos, ¿da1?  
Se volvieron al instante al escuchar la voz del ruso y, con miedo, se alejaron de allí. La americana se había puesto pálida, se notaba ya que la tez de la joven era bastante tostada. ¿También la había asustado a ella? Rió divertido, acercándose a ella.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó inocentemente el ruso al quedar delante de ella. El pelo rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros, ligeramente ondulado. Tenía un mechón extraño, casi independiente del resto de la cabellera, era divertido verlo extrañamente hacía la derecha, aunque se confundía con el resto del pelo. La chica mediría aproximadamente uno setenta y cinco, tal vez un poco más. Le sacaba más de diez centímetros a la americana. Era menuda y de aspecto frágil. Lo que le sorprendió fue su mirada, azul, profunda y… ¿odiosa? Iván parpadeó, sorprendido.  
-Estoy bien, yes, Iván-la chica casi gruñó, cerrándose la chaqueta de bombardeo. Entonces, el ruso comprobó que la americana vestía ropa de hombre, que le quedaba grande. Esa ropa…  
-Perdón, pero creo que sabes tú más de mí que yo de ti, ¿ne?-susurró el soviético, porque era imposible que esa chica…  
-¡Idiota! ¡S-soy Alfred! ¡Y no necesitaba tu ayuda!-gimoteó de pronto.  
-¿Alfred?-parpadeó-Eso no es posible. Alfred es un hombre y tú...  
-¡Ya sé que soy una mujer!-interrumpió, con una risa nerviosa y estridente. Definitivamente esa risa era la de Alfred, eso era verdad- ¡M-me he despertado así!  
-Horosho2, horosho, te acompañaré a comprar ropa apropiada, ¿da?  
-Gracias-gruñó la americana-. Pero para ti soy Alice Jones, ¿ok?  
-Da da-rió suavemente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Me debes dos, Alice-ríe.  
-¡Cállate!-refunfuñó la americana, apartando el brazo de sus hombros sacándole una risa a Iván.

Así, la acompañó hasta una tienda de ropa femenina. Al final, "Alice" se compró un top con tirantes de color rojo, muy provocador, con gran escote, unos pantalones vaqueros muy cortos, con un cinturón rojo. Para tapar un poco, decidió comprar una rebeca beige, que anudó a la cintura, dejando parte del estómago desnudo. Por último, Alice llevó al ruso a una zapatería, donde se decidió por unas botas marrones con tacón alto. Todo ello lo pagó el ruso, sin quejas de parte de la americana.  
-¡Hey, pues la ropa no está nada mal!-comentó Alice, sonriendo. Parecía que el hecho de tener ropa para ese cuerpo, y que el ruso le había pagado todo, la habían puesto de buen humor.  
-Ne, ahora tienes otros problemas más serios-le recordó Iván, a lo que ella le miró.  
-¿Problemas?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.  
-Mañana es la reunión mundial-sonrió el ruso al ver que se ponía pálida momentáneamente.  
-Bueno… ¡Da igual! ¡Ya pensaré en algo!-esa respuesta le sacó una risa a Iván.  
-Horosho, te llevaré a casa, ¿da?  
-Bien-asintió, mientras empezaban a andar. Sin embargo, a Iván le entraron ganas de jugar un poco. Así que, en cuánto se acercaron a la casa, empezó a sonreír peligrosamente, con anticipación. Alice vio aquella sonrisa y se mostró nerviosa. ¿En qué pensaba el ruso? Se apartó un poco, más pronto notó las frías y fuertes manos del ruso en ella y quiso gritar, más notó algo que la descolocó por completo… Sus labios… ¿Por qué la besa? ¿Porque era mujer? ¿O, simplemente, porque si? No lo entendía… Pero tampoco reaccionó ante el sonido de una puerta que se abría y el cambio de fondo. No se movía, estaba paralizada… ¿Qué iba a hacer el ruso con ella…?

1 Sí en ruso.

2 Bien en ruso.


End file.
